Por que eu me casei com você
by Belly Maltter
Summary: Quem disse que depois do "Eu os declaro marido e mulher" eles viveriam felizes para sempre? As vezes a felicidade traz algumas duvidas.


POR QUE EU ME CASEI COM VOCÊ

Gina estava entrando na sala de sua casa com os braços carregados de sacolas de compras quando estancou no mesmo lugar quase derrubando todas no chão ao se deparar com uma cena no mínimo inusitada.

- Oi mamãe! – Alissa e Christopher, seus filhos de cinco e quatro anos respectivamente, acenavam com as mãozinhas do teto.

HARRY JAMES POTTER! O que você acha que tá fazendo?

- Ah, oi querida. Eu não estou fazendo nada demais. Só praticando um pouco. – Harry virou-se para a esposa deixando de prestar atenção as duas crianças que flutuavam no ar perto do teto da sua sala de estar.

- Nada demais? Você pendurou as crianças no teto e me diz que está só praticando? – Gina estava praticamente da cor dos seus cabelos e encarava os dois filhos que riam e se contorciam como se estivessem sentindo cócegas pelo corpo pendurados no ar – Desça já estas crianças, seu irresponsável!

- Iih Gina, calma. Em primeiro lugar eu não sou irresponsável, em segundo eu jamais colocaria a vida delas em perigo e terceiro foram elas que se ofereceram.

- Ah claro – gina falava com sarcasmo – E por que duas crianças _pequenas _se ofereceram de cobaias você as pendura no teto? Se elas pedissem pra você atirar elas pela janela você o faria por que elas pediram?

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Christopher veio correndo ao encontro da mãe e pulava na sua frente tentando chamar sua atenção – Você me viu? Eu fiz uma pirueta bacana, não foi? Melhor que a da Ali.

- Foi nada seu chato! – Alissa veio correndo e também começou a pular tentando desviar a atenção do seu irmão – A minha foi melhor, não foi mamãe? Diz pra ele que foi melhor que a dele, diz!

- Foi nada, sua boba! – Christopher olhou pra irmã com o cenho franzido de raiva e deu-lhe um encontrão.

- Christopher! – Gina ralhou com o filho – Peça desculpas agora mesmo pra sua irmã!

- Não! Ela é boba, feia e mentirosa! – Christopher mostrou a língua para a irmã que tinha os olhos rasos de lagrimas e se abraçava com as pernas da mãe.

- Christopher! – Harry ralhou sério com o filho fazendo este levantar os olhos e se encolher ao ver a cara contrariada do pai – Peça desculpas agora mesmo!

- Mas papai...

- Eu disse agora! Não me faça perder a paciência mocinho!

- Desculpa – o garotinho resmungou de cabeça baixa e braços cruzados em frente ao corpinho

- E vá já para o seu quarto e pense no seu comportamento. – Harry acrescentou ainda de cara fechada no que foi prontamente obedecido pelo filho

- Harry. Não precisava ser tão duro com ele. – Gina ralhava de maneira reprovadora com o marido enquanto olhava Alissa se encaminhar para sua boneca no sofá – Ele é só uma criança.

- Eu não te entendo Gina – Harry falou impaciente – se eu não brigo com as crianças eu sou permissivo demais com elas . Se eu dou bronca e ponho de castigo eu sou muito duro com elas. Se decida mulher!

- Também não precisa ser grosso Potter! – Gina saiu da sala enraivada e foi pra cozinha sendo seguida pelo marido.

- Grosso? Por que eu disse que não te entendo eu sou grosso? – Harry estava confuso e também irritado – Ah Merlin me ajude! Definitivamente eu não te entendo, sabia?

- Então pra que casou comigo? – gina jogou as compras de qualquer jeito encima da mesa e virou-se para fuzilar o marido com seus olhos cor de chocolate – Agora quem não entende sou eu.

- Ah não! Eu me recuso a voltar _outra vez _nesta mesma discussão! – Harry falou perdendo a paciência – Por que toda vez que discutimos algo você sempre volta pra este assunto? Não é possível, são cinco anos e volta e meia você torna a falar sobre isso. – Harry começou a andar de um lado pra o outro impaciente – Que saco!

- Talvez por que neste cinco anos que você mencionou você nunca tenha me esclarecido isto direito.

- Como não! – Harry parou incrédulo diante da mulher - Eu já falei um milhão de vezes que eu só me casei com você... – Ele chegou mais perto da esposa e a enlaçou pela cintura fazendo com que ela colasse todo o seu corpo no dele e quase roçando os lábios nos delas ele terminou a frase – por que eu te amo.

- Era exatamente o que eu esperava ouvir. – Gina sorriu para o marido juntou seus lábios aos dele num beijo apaixonado.

Fim

**N/A : **Olá pessoal, esta é a minha primeira fic postada. É curtinha, meio sem sentido mas saiu assim de repente. Espero que gostem.

Ah, se não for pedir muito, podem me mandar reviews? Beijões!


End file.
